Anchor
by LarissaMW
Summary: "Obrigado, Dean." Wincest. Songfic baseada na música Anchor, da banda Lifehouse.


_**Anchor.**_

I stand with a blank expression now

_(Eu estou com uma expressão em branco agora)_

And I can't believe myself

_(E eu não posso acreditar em mim mesmo)_

Would someone tell me how did I get here

_(Alguém porderia me dizer como eu cheguei aqui)_

Houveram vezes em que eu achei que não conseguiria continuar. Houve um tempo em que só de olhar pra você e ver o que os seus olhos refletiam ao encontrar os meus, eu me sentia terrível por conta disso.

Não restavam esperanças para mim, Dean. Nem ao menos vontade de continuar. Mas você, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz, me deu conforto em seus braços e me disse que tudo ficaria bem. E como ninguém consegue, me fez acreditar que realmente ficaria.

I am walking, changing slowly

_(Eu estou andando, mudando lentamente)_

I am chasing, climbing closer

_(Eu estou perseguindo, subindo mais perto)_

I know that I'll never be alone

_(Eu sei que nunca ficarei sozinho)_

You will never let me go

_(Você nunca vai me deixar ir)_

You are my anchor

_(você é minha âncora)_

Só eu sei o quanto eu mudei de uns tempos para cá. Quando lembro do tempo em que eu fazia faculdade, é como se eu lembrasse de outra pessoa. Como se aquele garoto iludido com um desejo desesperador de ser normal não fosse eu.

Hoje eu sei, não serei normal, nem que eu tente.

Já errei muito, escolhi todos os caminhos errados, e nem sempre que eu mudei foi para melhor. E provavelmente quem mais saiu machucado no fim disso tudo, foi você. E mesmo assim, você não me expulsou. Você continuou ao meu lado, e me apoiou, mesmo quando eu achei que a única coisa que restasse para mim fosse a reprovação. Você faz com que eu me sinta normal, mesmo eu não sendo. É difícil de entender, mas você faz com que eu me sinta seguro. Em seus braços, não sou a casca de Lúcifer, o garoto com sangue de demônio, e nem mesmo um caçador. Sou só o irmão mais novo. Só mais um garoto nos braços de quem o ama e o conforta.

Hold my hand

_(Segure minha mão)_

While I'm sinking in the sand

_(Enquanto eu estou afundando na areia)_

No one else could understand

_(Ninguém mais poderia entender)_

You are my anchor

_(Você é minha âncora)_

E à essa altura, a única certeza que eu tenho é que não importa o quanto eu mudar, o quanto eu me afastar, sempre existirá algo que me prenda em meu lugar seguro. Algo que me mantém com a cabeça erguida, e que vez ou outra, até me faz sorrir. Meu amor por você, Dean. E claro, seu amor por mim.

Eu não preciso de declarações, nem de palavras belas para saber que se depender de você, nunca me faltará amor e nem segurança. Você me prova isso com seus atos.

It seems that I lost track of time

_(Parece que eu perdi a trilha do tempo)_

And I can't believe my mind

_(E eu não posso acreditar em minha mente)_

Would you save me if

_(Você poderia me salvar)_

I reached out to you

_(Se eu chegar aré você?)_

Eu sei que demorou mais do que deveria para eu aceitar a intensidade do nosso amor, e que provavelmente nós nos amávamos mais do que deveríamos. Mas não me entenda mal, não é porque eu não sentia o mesmo por você. Eu só achava que você não merecia sofrer mais ainda por mim. Eu achava que não te merecia. E não te mereço, Dean. Mas eu te digo, se têm algo pelo qual eu me levanto todas as manhãs, é pela confiança que você me deu, mesmo depois de tudo. É pela lembrança de você me dizendo que eu sou tudo o que você têm. É por lembrar do quanto eu sofri nas vezes em que achei que tivesse te perdido para sempre.

É por recordar cada mínimo detalhe do dia em que você me beijou pela primeira vez, dizendo tudo o que realmente sentia. E ver o brilho nos seus olhos quando me ouviu dizer que sinto a mesma coisa.

Hoje, já não tenho medo. O futuro ainda parece assustador, e o passado ainda faz com que eu chore como uma criança arrependida, mas olhando para o presente, o que eu vejo é você ao meu lado. E isso já basta para mim. Me basta saber que hoje, _nós nos mantemos humanos, _e enquanto você estiver aqui, haverá esperanças, e por enquanto isso é tudo o que importa.

I'm waiting, watching, standing

_(Eu estou esperando, assistindo, em pé)_

I'm reaching, climbing closer

_(Eu estou atingindo, subindo mais perto)_

I know that I'll never be alone

_(Eu sei que nunca ficarei sozinho)_

You will never let me go

_(Você nunca vai me deixar ir)_

You are my anchor

_(você é minha âncora)_

O que eu mais quero é ser a mesma coisa para você. Fazer-te se sentir tão seguro quanto você me faz. Luto para ser a melhor pessoa pra você, todos os dias. Porque você merece. Merece saber que se não fosse por você, eu não estaria mais aqui. Provavelmente teria me deixado levar por algum obstáculo que eu encontrei no caminho.

Mas estou aqui do seu lado, e apesar de tudo, por conta disso posso dizer que sou feliz. Será que eu te faço feliz, Dean? Espero que um dia eu consiga ter certeza. Mas, mesmo assim, quando vejo você sorrindo para mim, isso já ilumina o meu dia. Obrigado por isso. E obrigado por permanecer ao meu lado, não importa o que aconteça. Obrigado por ter me prendido ao seu lado, sabendo que isso seria o melhor pra mim, mesmo quando eu fui cego e acreditei que o melhor para mim era outra coisa que provavelmente me destruiría. Obrigado, Dean, por ser minha âncora.

Hold my hand

_(Segure minha mão)_

While I'm sinking in the sand

_(Enquanto eu estou afundando na areia)_

No one else could understand

_(Ninguém mais poderia entender)_

You are my anchor

_(Você é minha âncora)_


End file.
